Arthur Learns What Not To Say
by LeonDesdichard
Summary: Arthur realized a little too late that he had said one word too many rated M for blood, violence, and for language (and not due to any explicit scenes)
1. What Arthur Did

"You're just too proud and ignorant to admit it father!" Arthur yelled directly in the face of his father Uther Pendragon, only realizing a little too late of both the severity of what he had said, and of the person that he had yelled at.

This statement did not in the slightest cause his father to become less angrier than he already was, if anything then it had not only multiplied, but it had both multiplied and _intensified _the measure of how angry his father was at his son Arthur Pendragon at this current place in time. Uther was so angry Arthur currently observed that it would most likely have been a very easy feat if a person had possibly attempted to fry eggs on his fathers head, for Uther Pendragon's face had literally turned the color of a deep maroon, causing Arthur to question at how far he might possibly make it if he had tried to run from his father, but then he realized that this would be an improbable choice.

For one reason being that his father even at his age could still fight like one of Camelot's knights of whom which he trained, even Leon an impressive and outstanding fighter, would always if Uther chose to train with them on the off chance's that he would train with them, would give Leon a fair if less than fair fight

The second reason being that Arthur had he chosen to run would have only gained himself an even worse punishment than he already had earned himself by talking back to his father, especially for yelling the retort to him.

"YOU LISTEN HERE YOUNG MAN! Uther yelled at his son anger just leaking out of his ears, if it had been possible for a person to have had smoke coming out from their ears Uther would have filled up the entire room.


	2. Uther begins his rant

"Arthur" barely caught himself in time before he had almost flinched, something which would have cause his father to become even angrier than he already was. "You obviously do not remember whom you are dealing with!" his father yelled at him loud enough for it to cause Arthur's ears to feel sore due to the loudness of Uther's voice.

Arthur knew that no matter what that he himself had better not even _think _of moving a muscle, the main fact of the matter being that the smallest and even slightest thing could set off Uther, and cause him to punish Arthur even more than he was already going to get for both yelling a retort back at his father and also for calling his own father an arrogant fool of a king. The less that Arthur did the better he would be off at the end of the day.


	3. Author's Alert!

Hey guys sorry for the delay on my most recent story about Arthur pendragon promise thought that it'll I unless anything goes wrong be up this weekend. Have been studying for finals all week and past weeks luckily they're next week. Wish me luck on history usually I'm pretty good at it but hard teacher.

anyway what I really want to say is that if anyone wants to tell what they think or if they like the new prologue that I will in the next few days be releasing or just want to chat just:

-Get on TWITTER and to find me just look up:

LeonDesdichard

- don't put any space between them and make sure to capitalize tooth the names

- sincerely

LeonDesdichard

)H(


	4. Arthur's Punishment

"Take him to the dungeons" his father said to Sir Leon and another knight who were standing available.

Arthur then knew immediately that he had gone way too far over the line, the only bad part was that Merlin was at this moment supposedly in Ealdor, and not anywhere near Camelot. As they neared the dungeons Arthur refused to show any fear so that his father could feel satisfied that he had succeeded in punishing his son. Rather than looking down Arthur held his head both up high and looked straight ahead so as to show that he would not be frightened, but most likely he would change his mind when his punishment came.

As Sir Leon and the other knight put him in the cell that he would be staying in until his time of punishment he heard the door of the dungeon open and heard a rush of feet upon the stone floor, only to see the face of Morgana appear in front of him. What did you do to make father so mad Arthur? I only just heard that you had been imprisoned? I went a little too far in telling father that he was being unfair. What did you say to him?! Morgana asked a little fearful at what I had said.

I told him that he was being an idiot and that he was being stubborn. I stated confidently, and then heard the door slam as my father Uther Pendragon enters in through the dungeon door, and boy did he look angry. In fact he was fuming; if looks could kill then my father's would have killed me instantly.

"Morgana leave me and Arthur" my father said to which Morgana responded" but father"

"Morgana" I interjected quickly and then shook my head in an attempt towards making sure that she did not get in trouble as well

"Very well" morgana said as she left through the dungeon door head held high

"So what do you think your punishment should be?" my father asked me

_"Personally I don't even think that I should be punished" I thought to myself_

But I said nothing due to the fact that I knew that my father was already angry and I needn't push him any further.

"I don't know sir" I replied to my father fearful of what he was about to say. Your punishment shall be 30 lashes and then a week in the stockades after this unless you are willing to apologize.

Never! I accidentally yelled at my father which caused me to receive an additional 5 lashes. You will be permitted to sleep in your own bed until tomorrow morning, at which you will be fetched by sir Leon whom will bring you down to receive a public flogging.

Do you understand?

Yes I completely and wholly understand father I said as I watched him leave the dungeons as Sir Leon and the other knight led me out of the dungeons.


	5. Enter Merlin

MERLIN'S P.O.V.  
It was a cloudy night as I entered the front gates of Camelot, satisfied about finally being back. There was something off though something that which I couldn't place my finger I reached the court physicians quarters I entered. Upon my entrance I saw that Gauis was not asleep which I had expected totally but was to be seen sitting upon his cot with head in hands and between his knees sobbing.

Gauis! I yelled out completely worried that something bad had befallen him. What's wrong? It's arthur Gauis replied, he is to be flogged at dawn, to receive 35 lashes is not a small punishment in the least. I stood there rooted to the spot, shocked that it was so many, what had arthur done to receive a number so high?

What'd arthur do? I asked completely aghast at how arthur was being punished. Arthur spoke back in anger against his king in a way so bad that if arthur had not had the fate of being ushers son would have been given a death sentence. That bad huh? I replied blankly, not sure of what I was to feel or to say in response to this. Is anyone allowed the privilege of seeing arthur? No responded Gauis in a tone that simply and clearly stated that I should allow Arthur's punishment to come to pass. That if I did anything that I would be both risking life and limb.


	6. Before The Dawn

ARTHUR'S P.O.V.

That night Arthur's sleep was fitful at best to say at most. It was still pitch black but one could see if they looked that there were lights that had begun to slowly creep out to reveal themselves.

The thing was that arthur pendragon would have them the lights per say come out faster. For the sooner that dawn came the sooner that he could be rid of this punishment.

As I attempted to calm my nerves I happened to look out in the direction of where my flogging would take place. The nerves that which I had been trying to calm down and diminish all of a sudden came back with a new and grander vigor.

I looked out at the sky and figured that it would not be long until, until my father would send Sir Leon to fetch me. No my father would never come to get me himself, for if he did he would have to face, face what he was doing to his own son.

Uther Pendragon would never do this, for he would reason with himself that the very thing that he was doing was both rational and that he was right in doing this.

Then I heard a knock upon the door a knock that which seemed to only resound throughout, throughout the chamber. Then upon hearing the knock I stated knowing that it was Sir Leon most likely, " enter".

Upon Sir Leon's entrance I knew that sir leon was not enthralled nor happy about what he had been told to do. For Leon probably felt, felt like a man leading a pig to the slaughter house.

So before Leon could speak then I said to him " don't feel bad about what you have been commanded to do Sir Leon" .

" for it is your sworn and unquestionable loyalty that which makes you do so."

I finished while I changed into something that which would make it known to the people that I was the kings son, that he was whipping his own son for naught but back talk. Then as soon as I had finished I walked to Sir Leon's side and stated to him " let's get this over with,".

Then upon nearing the door Sir Leon grabbed my shoulders pulled me into a hug that which a father would do in an attempt towards consoling his son. Which Sir Leon was practically my father in all areas except in blood, then he released me saying to me,

" I truly am sorry" Arthur he said to me sounding both full of sadness and regret, then we both headed towards,towards both my father and my punishment for stating what I had thought of my own father.


End file.
